Fred
Early Life Fred is a Celestial who was created by the mad Diety Gar. He is also the biological brother of Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, another celestial. Among those of his kin, he and Benubi were held in the highest caliber, and it was often argued which was the stronger. As a result of these disputes, Fred and Benubi got into a drunken fist fight to ultimately decide who was stronger. The duel leveled entire Civilizations and laid waste to countless Worlds. In the end, Benubi was the victor, and the other celestials ironically nicknamed him the Celestial King. Benubi enjoyed the nickname, so he kept it. As the centuries passed, Fred and his celestial brothers and sisters prospered. They were growing in power and intelligence, and all looked good for the Guardians of the Main Universe. That is, until the Day of Reckoning, when Gar saw it necessary to destroy all the celestials in a murderous rampage, because he was afraid of their growing power. Fred was one of the very few who survived the onslaught. He survived because each time a tendril of Gar's power would come his way, he would throw mighty objects in the way to intercept the attack. These objects ranged from planets to other celestials. Eventually when Fred was out the of reach of Gar's assault, he made himself scarce, and hid in the outer reaches of the main universe. The discovery of Mortis After roughly two million years of wondering around the main universe, and after a night of passionate love making with a monkey on prehistoric Coruscant, Fred found himself in the midst of a presence he had not felt since the days of the celestials. He quickly ascertained the presence to be that of Oobi Doob Scooby Dooby Benubi, his long lost brother he thought deceased. Fred also sensed another presence, one that was far more potent than even Gar's, but absent of malice and oddly soothing. He decided to locate the source of Benubi and this other entity. The search delivered Fred to a planet that of which he had never seen the likes of before. The planet was shrouded by a vibrant, yellow cloud, as if trying remain hidden from the universe itself. Fred entered the domain of the cloud, and when he emerged to the other side, he was at once confounded and amazed. The world was rich with powers of all sorts, powers that Fred hadn't sensed outside the planet. Moments later Fred was approached by Benubi and Marn Heirogryph, who led him to a Golden Castle in the sky, but not after a fierce embrace between two long lost brothers. Whenever Fred was brought into the castle, Marn explained everything to him, about how he was the true God of the Multiverse, about the activities of Gar in addition to other powerful threats, about the origin of creation, about the enchantments he gifted to Benubi, about the entire nature of the situation and how it required that they need stupendously powerful allies. When Marn was done with his explanation, he told Fred that he would teach him everything he taught to Benubi, as well as grant him the same boost in abilities as well.